


I Won’t Tell Anyone. I Swear

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: He's hurt and he doesn't know where his crew isThe stress is more than Gavin can handle-Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Gavin felt his lung wheeze with each exhale, hugging his ribs as he staggered down the alley, ducking behind a stack of shipping pallets as the sound of guard’s heavy footfalls came from nearby

Now that he was sitting down, he couldn’t find the energy to stand up again, curling around his middle despite the extra strain it put on his injury

“Ryan?” he rasped into the earpiece “Jack?”

Still no reply except the scratchy static that made him think of scrunched foil paper

“Anyone?” he whimpered, biting his lip as more boots thumped on the pavement, drawing closer

-

His lungs felt dryer than bone, a parched cough bouncing in his chest

_“We found this one hiding behind building 3”_

_“His crew?”_

_“No sign of them. The earpiece he was wearing was cracked and useless, so they probably assumed he was dead and left him behind”_

_“He doesn’t look too good does he… oh well; put him in a cell and we can use his as a bargaining chip”_

_“Should I get Argo to take a look at him?”_

_“No need to waste good supplies on him; if he dies then it’s just easy come easy go”_

Gavin coughed again as someone used his collar as a grip to drag him away with

-

Saying that Gavin felt better when he woke up wasn’t all that accurate

It was closer to ‘two steps forward, one step back’

He was less drained and more coherent, but his ribs screamed at each movement and it hurt a little more to breathe than before

He was in a featureless concrete cell, probably only two meters wide and 3 meters long. There was a shitty little florescent light hanging from the ceiling, and the heavy metal door akin to something seen in a prison, equipped with the little viewing hole that slides across and everything

He was propped up against the wall opposite the door, and he decided sitting up straighter was all he was committed to doing right now

He felt utterly _alone_

Sure; they had all had their turns at being hostages and dangled above the rest of the crew

But he was normally more aware of where his crew was, or where they had been before he had been captured.

He usually knew they were still alive and feisty somewhere

It was all a little ambiguous right now; the building that had collapsed around them could have injured them worse than the metal beam that had swung out and struck Gavin, something more than just an earpiece on them being cracked beyond use

His face was wet, he was confused when he had to swipe it more than once to clear it away before he realised it was _coming_ from his face too

“Please be ok” he hiccupped, exhaustion and pain and circumstance leaving him only the opportunity to sleep a little longer

-

It was a much nicer sight to wake up to; the shadowy face of death

He obviously knew it was Ryan’s mask rather than the reaper himself, but he was a little more asleep still than not, so reality was a little blurred

The gap between body and mind was nice; it meant the way he was being carried in the mercenary’s arms didn’t bother him so much, even though his ribs were being squished

There might have been some other faces coming in and out of view, but everything went soft and quiet again so he stopped trying to hold onto them

-

It was a sharp jolt that woke him

The nightmare was lost in the transition between sleep and wakefulness, leaving only a tension in his muscles and a hitch in his breath

“Hey, it’s ok” a voice soothed, Gavin looking sharply at Geoff hovering beside his bed and easing him back down against the pillows

“Geoff?” he breathed, arms feeling heavy as he rubbed his eyes clear

“I’m here, bud, it's ok now” Geoff smiled warmly, brushing back Gavin’s hair gently to help ease the lad

“Wh… I don’t…” Gavin mumbled, looking around the small hospital room as he tried to get his bearings

“You’re at the safe house” Geoff said “you’re ok now, everything’s going to be ok now”

“I’m at the base” Gavin repeated, finally getting a handle on reality again and taking a shaky breath. It didn’t ache so much now, and he could feel the bindings around his middle flex with his inhale “what happened?”

“The cunts brought the building down on top of us” Geoff said, moustache twitching as his lip did “we pulled ourselves out but lost track of where you went, especially since your earpiece became unresponsive in the collapse”

“It broke” Gavin said, looking over at the cup of water on the side table that promised to quench his dry throat

 “It was clear you weren’t under the rubble” Geoff said as he brought the cup over to Gavin’s lips “so we regrouped, and after popping Michael’s shoulder back in we came looking for you”

“They were going to use me for a deal or something” Gavin said, parched tickle fixed by the drink “I don’t remember much else”

“They weren’t expecting a response so quickly, so we had them off guard easily. We found you in a tiny little cell maybe an hour after the building tried to bury us”

“I remember the cell” Gavin said “sort of”

“You were pretty dazed and out of it” Geoff said with a soft chuckle “but Caleb said you looked worse than you actually were so that was a big relief”

“And you guys are all ok?” Gavin asked

Geoff nodded with a gentle smile

“Nothing can take us down”

-

Over the next day they took turns sitting with Gavin and keeping him company while the rest kept the business moving

Gavin was pretty lit with pain meds, and Jeremy said they made him all ‘floppy and noodly’

So Caleb was keeping him in bed, which he didn’t mind so much

“You should paint your mask pink” Gavin chuckled, Ryan raising a comical eyebrow at him

“Why in the heck would I do that?”

“It would catch people off guard and they would pause as they figured out what they were looking at. Then you could shoot them” Gavin said, firing his finger pistols into the air

“That actually makes sense” Ryan sighed “why are all your best ideas happening now that you’re high?”

“I’m not high” Gavin argued “I’m just super pliable right now”

“ _That_ doesn’t make sense” Ryan shook his head fondly.

When Gavin looked up again, Ryan's face looked a little more pensive, eyes a little more distant

“What are you thinking about?” Gavin asked

Ryan seemed to hesitate before speaking

“Because the cell was so small, I was the only one who went into it to pull you out…” he said, each word slow as he tasted them “I got the first proper look at you, and you had this expression that sort of melted away when I picked you up so no one else saw it”

Gavin's eyebrows dipped slightly

“What kind of expression?”

Ryan chewed on his lip

“I couldn’t place it at first, but after thinking about it, the best word I can come up with to match is ‘hopeless’. It was like you had decided we were all dead and weren’t coming to save you, and you were coated in sweat but I could tell you had been crying too…”

Ryan trailed off, still looking at his hands in his lap

Gavin pursed his lips

“You promise you won’t tell anyone I was crying like a bitch?” he asked

The way the corner of Ryan’s mouth twitched up in a smile tasted better than caviar

“I won’t tell anyone. I swear”


End file.
